Aqua
by Hylliy
Summary: Depuis une dizaine d'années, Aqua erre dans le monde des ténèbres. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le Monde Intérieur, elle trouva le miroir magique qui la fit retourner dans une Forêt des Nains... un peu glauque
1. Aqua

Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma modeste participation au défi Halloween 2017

* * *

 _ **Aqua 0.2 .1**_ **(Aqua humaine)**

 _Le miroir ne renvoyait pas l'effet escompté : la silhouette était la même, mais inversée._

Après avoir passé un temps infini dans le Domaine des Ténèbres, Aqua ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Dans ce monde, les lois de la logique et de la physiques avaient été bannies, le flot ininterrompu du temps s'était arrêté, démantelant les rouages de l'esprit cristallin de la jeune femme.

Les ténèbres de la Forêt des Nains ne faisaient pas exception. C'est pour cela que le miroir ne reflétait pas la réalité. Le reflet d'Aqua se mit à se mouvoir d'une démarche hautaine, avec un air méprisant sur le visage : « Seul ton cœur est aussi vide que celui d'un démon » souriait-il.

Aqua, pour protéger sa volonté et son cœur, répondit d'une voix assurée « C'est faux ! Mon cœur est fort, je vais te le prouver ! »

Amusé de la réponse de son original, le reflet eut un rictus amusé. Il tendit alors sa main qui sorti du miroir pour tirer Aqua à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

La Forêt des Nains était un monde enchanteur, mais nimbé de ténèbres, s'en révélait métamorphosé. Les arbres verts s'en retrouvaient de toutes les couleurs, et semblants prit dans un cycle accéléré des saisons, passant du vert, au rouge, puis perdant leurs feuilles, tout cela en quelques secondes. Les oiseaux, chantants sous la chaleur du soleil étaient devenus des chasseurs hors pair, dévorants cerfs et lièvres à longueur de journée. Ce monde semblait ne jamais pouvoir exister, car il s'en avérait être le reflet du vrai monde : la même silhouette, mais inversée.

Aqua se réveilla à l'entrée de la mine, avec un immense mal de crâne. Comme si elle avait été écrasée sous une montagne. Rien qu'en regardant autour d'elle, Aqua su qu'elle devait partir au plus vite. Cet endroit respirait la morbidité. Errant dans le Domaine des Ténèbres depuis une éternité, elle fut surprise d'entendre pour la première fois depuis longtemps, des voix, à l'intérieur de la mine. Espérant avoir déjà trouvé son espoir de partir, elle se dirigea à l'intérieur. Cependant, la folie ayant atteint chaque parcelle de ce monde, en entrant dans la mine, elle fut attaquée par des wagonnets bougeant tous seuls, comme possédés. Après les avoir détruits elle vit que tout cela n'était que le début de sa longue torture. En entendant une chanson, elle se dit qu'elle se rapprochait de son espoir, une mélodie qu'elle avait déjà entendu résonnait sur les murs de la mine. Un joyeux chants que chantait les nains en rentrant chez eux. Mais plus elle avançait, plus les bruits s'atténuaient, jusqu'à totalement disparaître, une fois arrivée devant le massacre : les pioches minaient toutes seules, les mineraient dansaient partout autour d'elle, et, au fond de la grotte, elle vit une tombe creusée par des pelles avec marqué « Ventus : années -16/112 ». En regardant l'intérieur de la tombe, elle vit Ventus se faire piocher, se faire déchirer peau et boyaux. Horrifiée par l'image qu'elle venait de voir, elle couru, loin, loin de la mine, s'enfonçant dans la forêt multi-saisonnière, jusqu'à arriver à la maison des nains. Entendant des rires à l'intérieur, elle croisa les doigts pour y trouver les propriétaires, mais elle n'aurait pas dû. À peine remise de l'image de son meilleur ami mort et enterré, elle vit cette fois, les sept nains, à table, en plein cours donné par Prof. Mais quel cours ! Il leur montrait actuellement comment faire souffrir quelqu'un le plus longtemps sans le tuer. Et quel est le meilleur sujet d'expérience si ce n'est le prince charmant.

« Le cœur, l'organe principal du corps humain. J'ai toujours voulu en manger un dans ma, vie. Qui serait pour un bon ragoût de cœur-de-prince, ce soir ? » s'esclaffa Prof tout en étant sérieux. « Oh, et la jeune demoiselle à la porte est bien évidemment invitée. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on à l'occasion de goûter à un mets si délicat ».

Non, c'était trop pour elle, une nouvelle fois, elle s'enfuit. Pourquoi devait-elle supporter tous ça ? Pourquoi toutes ces épreuves lui tombaient-elles dessus, telle une pluie de météorites ayant pour but de la détruire ?

 _« C'est faux ! Mon cœur est fort, je vais te le prouver ! »_

C'était ses mots. Son cœur était fort, auparavant, pour remettre Terra dans les droit chemin lors de leurs entraînements. Son cœur était fort, auparavant, pour arriver à disputer Ven sans le blesser. Son cœur était fort, lors de la séparation des trois amis, quand elle a appris que son maître était mort, quand Ven a failli mourir gelé par Xehanort, lorsqu'elle a combattu Braig, puis Terra et lorsqu'elle s'est sacrifiée, plongeant dans les ténèbres à sa place. Son cœur était fort, mais tout ce temps passé dans les ténèbres ne l'avaient-il pas affaibli ? Sa lumière était en train de s'éteindre, doucement, petit à petit. « Aqua », son nom était bien choisi, non ? Maintenant qu'elle coulait droit vers le abysses !

Elle s'arrêta de courir, au milieu de la forêt d'automne et sortit son bien le plus précieux : son éclaireuse.

-Ven, Terra, j'espère que vous, vous avez retrouvé votre vie normale et que vous ne souffrez plus.

Elle disait ça, sans savoir que Ventus ne pourrait être sauvé sans elle et que Terra, sous la forme de Xehanort, avait déjà commencé son plan pour créer une nouvelle Guerre des Keyblades.

-Moi aussi, je dois me battre ! « Que mon cœur soit la clé qui me guide ». Cette phrase n'est plus utilisée depuis longtemps, mais elle me donne la force ! Je sais que je retournerais à la lumière. Ven, Terra, attendez-moi !

Dans sa course, Aqua avait réfléchi à un moyen de sortir d'ici : elle était entrée par le miroir, elle ressortirait pas le miroir. Et il se trouve sûrement dans la chambre de la Reine. Face au château, elle constata que c'était bien le centre de cette folie : le bâtiment était en train de tomber en ruines... vers le ciel ! Entrant dans le château, elle se mit à rire : « Évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être si facile ». Le monde de la Forêt des Nains était connu pour ses nombreux animaux. Ceux de la forêt étaient devenus des carnivores affamés, et ceux des alentours du château s'étaient retrouvés mutés avec un corps d'homme, les rendant plus qu'immondes. D'autant plus qu'ils commençaient à tomber en lambeaux. Mais plus rien ne semblait pourvoir contrer le cœur d'Aqua qui les décima en quelques coups de Keyblade. Elle parvint donc à monter rapidement dans la chambre de la Reine. Mais... ce monde est un reflet, et quoi de meilleur contraire à l'histoire de Blanche-Neige que de la voir manger le cœur de sa belle-mère ? Un personnage d'une pureté absolue qui se délecte sadiquement de l'organe vital de la Reine. Reine qui d'ailleurs, au fur-et-à-mesure que la jeune fille mangeait son cœur, commençais à vieillir et s'enlaidir pour devenir la vieille sorcière en laquelle elle se transformait.

Blanche-Neige sourit et se transforma en Aqua... en le reflet d'Aqua. « Tous ces personnages qui mangent du cœur... Cela aurait-il un lien avec ce que tu m'a dis, plus tôt ? Si ton cœur est fort, je vais me faire un plaisir de le dévorer ! » Le reflet entra dans le miroir, vite suivi par Aqua. S'en suivit un court combat où aucune des deux n'arrivait à prendre le dessus à cause des techniques identiques qu'elles utilisaient au même moment, les annihilants. Le reflet décida alors de passer à la phase supérieur : l'endroit où se trouverait son cœur explosa d'un nuée noire de Sans-cœurs : la Marée Démoniaque. La dimension à l'intérieur changea et passa du violet habituel en un espace étoilé, des étoiles s'éteignant continuellement. Le combat était inégal, Aqua ne voyait rien et son ennemi se téléportait à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui asséner un coup. Mais, au bout d'un temps immense, elle parvint tout de même à l'achever. Mais au lieu de disparaître comme chaque Sans-cœur vaincu, la Marée Démoniaque se liquéfia, se changeant en liquide noire dans lequel Aqua coula.

Pour la dernière fois, la jeune femme se réveilla dans un lieu autre que celui dans lequel elle se rappelait se trouver auparavant. Elle se trouvait maintenant à la Marge Noire, aussi appelée le Bout des Mers ; l'endroit le plus proche entre le Domaine de Lumière et celui de Ténèbres, le lieu qu'Aqua cherchait inconsciemment. Il ne lui fallait plus qu'attendre qu'un passage s'ouvre à elle. Soulagée, elle se laissa tomber à terre, respirant l'air marin.

« J'étais à la recherche de mes derniers réceptacles et qui vois-je ? Une vieille connaissance ! »

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait et vit un homme à la longue chevelure argentée.

« Je suis Ansem, le Sans-cœur de Xehanort. Sois nôtre, maintenant ! » cria-t-il alors qu'un Sans-cœur apparu devant elle et lui transperca le cœur.

« Tu ne reviendras jamais à la lumière, jamais plus ! »

* * *

Brrr... alors ? Pas taper ! (surtout que vous ne savez pas le pire... ce qu'il se passe juste après et que vous ne saurez pas ! Sauf si vous me soudoyez... oubliez ce que j'ai dit !~)


	2. Les ténèbres du Manoir Oblivion

Oulah ! Je croyais que j'avais déjà posté ce chapitre, mais apparemment non... Alors voici la suite, dix mois plus tard !

(PS : à noter que dans la première partie, j'avais dit qu'Aqua se ferait posséder par Xehanort, ce qui s'est révélé vrai dans un trailer de KH III !)

* * *

 _ **Aqua 0.2 .2**_ **(Aqua Simili)**

Quand on est sur le point de mourir, on est d'un coup submergé par les regrets. « Je ne reverrais jamais Ventus ni Terra », « j'aurais aimé regarder les étoiles une dernière fois ». Aqua sentait son cœur se faire transpercer. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Comment pouvait-elle ressentir quelque chose alors qu'elle était morte, son cœur détruit ? Elle ne pu réfléchir plus longtemps, le sommeil éternel l'attendant. Elle ne se vit donc pas devenir brume d'ombre. Lors de son voyage dans le miroir, Aqua avait vécu des choses épouvantables, réduisant la Lumière de son cœur. Aussi, le fait de mourir juste après avoir retrouver espoir avait définitivement achevé sa plus brillante Lumière, n'en laissant qu'une fine lueur perdue dans les Ténèbres naissantes.

Une jeune femme aux couleurs de l'eau se réveilla sur le treizième palier du Manoir Oblivion. C'était là qu'elle avait passé la plupart de sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui, elle su que quelque chose avait changé. Cependant, elle était encore trop faible pour penser correctement.

Trois jour plus tard, un homme encapuchonné dans un long manteau noir se présenta devant elle. La jeune femme avait encore l'esprit embrumée, alors elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il lui disait « … vielle amie… Keyblade... carte maîtresse... Organisation... cœur ». Surprise par les mots employés, elle observa le visage de l'homme en face d'elle et se figea.

« Oh, tu es étonnée ? Je m'appelle Xemnas, je suis le Simili de ton très cher ami. Enfin, de l'homme qui possède le corps de ton très cher ami. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu es si surprise que Xehanort contrôle le corps de cet abruti de Terra ? Tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait se libérer de son emprise ? Tu es naïve, ma chère. Peut-être que ces quelques dix années à errer dans le Domaine des Ténèbres t'ont alourdi l'esprit. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras plus à réfléchir, dans nos rangs. Et puis, tu seras dans le même camp que « ton Terra », lors de la bataille finale ».

Depuis sa mort, Aqua était perdue : « comment ça, le Sans-cœur de Maître Xehanort ? », « qu'est-ce qu'un Simili ? ». Elle était frustrée de savoir que pendant qu'elle perdait son temps à errer, Maître Xehanort mettait son plan en œuvre avec des créatures dont elle ignorait l'existence. « La bataille finale ? Contre qui ? Mickey ? Maître Yen Sid ? ».

« Bien dormi ? Alors, Aqua. Es-tu disposée à me répondre, cette fois ? Où. Est. Ventus ? »

.

 _On m'a enfermé dans le plus profond des sous-sols du Manoir, le « Manoir Oblivion », l'ancienne Contrée du Départ... Jamais je n'aurait pensé être retenu prisonnière dans ma propre demeure. Enfermée telle une princesse. Que sont-elles devenues, d'ailleurs ? Cendrillon, Aurore et... Blanche-Neige. Leur monde à chacune à été détruit et ont tous sombré dans les ténèbres._

 _Je ne savais pas pourquoi Xemnas m'avait enfermé dans les sous-sols, mais je comprends, maintenant. J'entends des voix, dans les paliers supérieurs. Ces personnes appartiennent à la même Organisation que Xemnas, apparemment. Mais pourquoi me cache-t-il ?_

 _Ce sous-sol me rappelle un peu le Domaine des Ténèbres : j'y suis retenue prisonnière, il y fait sombre et le temps passe de manière indéterminée. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis là..._

.

La Lumière crée des ombres, donc des Ténèbres. C'est par cette règle simple qu'est gardée l'équilibre. La Lumière est aussi symbole d'espoir, comme cette fois-là. Il n'était pas matériel ni vraiment visible, mais je l'ai vu, ce fragment d'espoir. J'ai vu cette Lumière qui arrivait jusqu'au Manoir. Et je l'ai reconnue : Mickey. Il était là, presque là. Son esprit mais pas son corps, mais peu importait ! J'allais recevoir du secours, j'allais être libérée ! Et enfin quitter ces Ténèbres qui me poursuivent depuis des années. « La Lumière crée des ombres, donc des Ténèbres », c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Une graine d'espoir est vite écrasée sans le moindre remord. Mickey parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé vers les sous-sols supérieurs, sans même l'avoir aperçue. Aqua était condamnée à rester enfermée, loin de tout sauf des Ténèbres, au plus bas.

* * *

La souffrance n'est pas finie pour Aqua !


	3. Sora

_**Aqua 0.2 .3**_

Le destin des mondes ne tenait qu'à la force d'un jeune garçon avec une Keyblade. Une Keyblade ayant prit la forme de _Tendre Promesse_ , celle de Kaïri, sa meilleure amie et amoureuse. Avec cette arme, il se sentait capable de tout, de vaincre n'importe quel Sans-cœur. Et c'en était justement un qu'il poursuivait pour mener à bien sa mission et détruire la source de tous les problèmes des mondes.

-Ansem ! Reviens !

-Du calme, Sora. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas sa véritable force. Tu ne dois pas le sous-estimer.

-Dingo à raison et... ouah !

Le centre de l'Île du Destin explosa, Ansem les attendant à l'intérieur. Mais quand ils le rejoignirent, il avait disparu, laissant derrière lui un Darkside immense, plus grand que d'habitude. Un dernier combat avant la lutte finale !

-Wooah ! Il est géant !

-Sora, concentre-toi !

 _« Je ne veux pas vous combattre »_

 **-Meurs, espèce de saleté ! Des monstres comme toi ne devraient pas exister !**

 _« S'il vous plaît... »_

 **-Dégage !**

 _« Non... »_

XXX

-Sora, je t'attendais, tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Ansem !

-Sora, sais-tu que les Sans-cœurs les plus puissants qui étaient auparavant humains gardent leur esprit mais ne peuvent plus contrôler leur corps ?

-Comment ça ?

-Le Sans-cœur que tu viens de détruire... était autrefois une porteuse de Keyblade. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a emmerdé cette salope !

 **(Aqua Sans-cœur)**

* * *

"Aqua"... sûrement pour "larmes de tristesse". Elle ne peut pas vivre heureuse peu importe sa forme. Mais peut-être qu'il y a encore une chance pour elle...


	4. Réveiller les cœurs

Et voici la conclusion de cette histoire (j'ai l'impression que chaque chapitre est différent en tous points^^)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Aqua 0.2 .4.1**_ **(Aqua humaine)**

Sans-cœur détruit par Sora. Simili, par Xehanort lui-même. Je n'avais plus d'utilité pour lui, car jamais je ne révélerai l'emplacement de la chambre de Ven. Et si je ne l'y conduisais pas, il s'est dit -avec raison- que ce sera Ventus lui-même qui irait à sa rencontre, une fois que je l'aurai libéré. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est que, lorsque j'ai voulu aller récupérer le corps de Ventus, pour l'amener à Sora et libérer son cœur, le corps du blond à relevé la tête et m'a regardé tout en se transformant devant moi en Vanitas.

« C'est l'odeur de ton cœur souillé par les ténèbres qui m'a réveillé. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de passer du côté des méchants, très chère ? »

Sans-même avoir pu réagir, le brun avait disparu.

Elle venait de libérer des Ténèbres, ces mêmes Ténèbres qui ne faisaient que la battre, depuis le combat contre Maître Xehanort. Elle avait été à l'écart pendant une dizaine d'années, sans moyen de revenir mettre fin aux plans de Xehanort ni de retrouver ses amis. Mais maintenant, la donne avait changée, une nouvelle génération de porteurs de Keyblades avait vu le jour.

 _Xehanort allait enfin payer pour ses crimes._

XXX

Les sept Gardiens de la Lumière face aux Treize Chercheurs des Ténèbres. Le moment était venu. Le plan était simple, en théorie. En pratique, il y aura forcément des imprévus. Pour empêcher Xehanort de forger la X-Blade, il fallait rompre l'équilibre. Parmi les différents Xehanort, plusieurs d'entre eux ont un lien avec un Gardien. Il fallait juste arriver à faire se libérer de l'emprise des Ténèbres Terra, Ventus et Isa. avec eux, on se retrouverait à dix contre dix, soit du un contre un, ce qui faciliterait énormément le combat.

Le combat avait commencé depuis quelques dizaines de minutes déjà. En me retournant vers Lea, je vis Saïx lui tendre la main... et s'abandonner à la lumière. Elle le consumait, le brûlait, mais dans les bras de Lea, il ne semblait rien ressentir. Et puis, il redevint Isa, le meilleur ami du roux. Super, on a déjà commencé à retourner la balance ! En me retournant vers Vanitas dans le corps de Ven et vers Terra possédé par Xehanort, je le vis, l'instigateur de toute cette histoire. Maître Xehanort avait quitté son combat contre Mickey, le laissant à son double plus jeune, et s'était approché de moi :

-Très chère Maître Aqua, tu sais pourtant bien qu'il faut équilibrer Lumière et Ténèbres. Avec un réceptacle de moins dans mon camps, il faut que je le remplace. Votre plan consistait peut-être à me voler mes réceptacle, mis moi aussi je peux changer la donne.

-Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ? sourit Vanitas. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de passer du côté des méchants ?

Sur ces mots, Maître Xehanort invoqua un cœur de Ténèbres dans sa main. Un fragment de son propre cœur, et le fit transpercer le corps d'Aqua. Elle commençait à se transformer. Toute la partie droite de son corps était devenu Xehanort : cheveux gris, œil jaune, peau mâte. Mickey, qui avait assisté à la scène venait d'arriver, à bout de souffle. Mais lorsqu'Aqua se retourna vers lui, sa transformation devenait de plus en plus complète, et tandis qu'elle pleurait de son œil gauche, elle lui dit ces mots qui resteront à jamais dans la mémoire du roi :

-Mickey, tu arrives trop tard.

Et les Ténèbres la recouvrirent entièrement.

 _ **\- Aqua 0.2 .4.2**_ **(Aqua Xehanort) -  
**

Pendant ce laps de temps, tous, Gardiens et Chercheurs, s'étaient donnés à leur maximum. Mais les porteurs de Keyblades jouaient sur l'entraide, tandis que les différents Xehanort se battaient en solo et n'avaient que faire de leur partenaires avec qui il partageaient pourtant une identité. Il ne restait maintenant que quatre forces maléfiques : Maître Xehanort, qui avait tout préparé depuis des années, Terra possédé, qui ne voulait que protéger ses amis et réparer sa bêtise d'avoir tué son Maître, Eraqus. Ventus, sous le contrôle de Vanitas, qui ne demandait qu'à pouvoir exister librement et enfin, Maître Aqua, qui suivait sa destinée liée à son prénom : ne recevoir que des larmes.

-Les Ténèbres ne sont plus concentré que dans nos quatre corps. Vous pouvez toujours espérer de les faire revenir à la Lumière, vous n'y arriverez jamais, cracha Maître Xehanort. Vous avez détruit mon plan malgré votre équipe désordonnée. Mais pour le moment, je suis encore gagnant : la guerre des Keyblades fait libre cours, la X-Blade sera bientôt forgée !

-NON ! hurla Kairi, avant de le transpercer de son arme.

Plus de dix ans plus tôt, la jeune fille avait été sauvée par une demoiselle aux cheveux bleus. Et en tout ce temps, Aqua n'avait pas changée, elle la reconnaissait parfaitement. Elle se souvenait de comment elle avait détruit les Nescients, sans peur. Un femme comme elle n'aurait jamais voulu vivre sous l'emprise des Ténèbres, et elle venait de l'en libérer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait avant d'entendre les derniers mots du vieil homme :

-En détruisant le cœur originel, le mien, vous les avez condamnés !

-Non ! intervint une voix.

Maître Eraqus, toujours présent dans le cœur de Terra avait refait surface, et sa Lumière enveloppait le corps du jeune garçon qui redevint celui qu'il avait été une décennie auparavant.

-J'en peux plus, ça me saoule. J'ai bien compris que les mondes ne veulent pas de moi. Je vais rester avec le seul qui m'accepte.

Vanitas, qui venait de parler, relâcha son emprise sur le corps et Ventus le récupéra aussitôt.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Aqua, attendant quelque chose de sa part, mais rien. Maître Xehanort eut un petit rire nerveux avant de lancer :

-Au moins, j'en emporte une avec moi !

 _ **Aqua 0.2 .4.3**_ **(Aqua morte)**

* * *

C'est fini ! (Oui, je sais, j'ai coupé brutalement, sorry).  
Finalement, pas de belle conclusion pour Aqua, mais c'est comme ça (et puis, j'ai la mauvaise habitude de tuer tous mes persos^^)  
C'est ma première histoire à chapitre, ici, et je suis content de l'avoir terminée !

-En espérant avoir des retours,- au revoir~


End file.
